


Dan's day off

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Dan has a day off and he's determined to spend it with his boyfriend, but that is not easy when your boyfriend is literally the Devil himself.





	Dan's day off

Sunlight streamed through the windows of Lux's penthouse. The sun shower caused the slumbering detective to groan, curly closer to his bedfellow burrowing his head into the others chest.

"Daniel, what is it?" The Devil asked throwing his arm around the now pouting detective. Lucifer pulls Dan further into his bare chest and began stroking his hair. Dan did nothing but burrow closer. 

"Lucifer" he mumbled. 

"what is it my darling?" Lucifer questions craning his neck to look his lover in the face. 

"i don't wanna go" the shorter man complained.

"go where?" Lucifer prodded knowing full well his Daniel didn't function properly this early in the morning, without having his regular morning coffee. 

"the precinct" he pouted, looking up into his partners dark eyes. Lucifer couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"it's your day off my love, you requested it remember, enjoy it you deserve it" Lucifer said honestly, Dan worked so hard and hardly got any recognition for it, they fawned over people such as Lieutenant Marcus Pierce and detective Chloe Decker, but never him, it's never him. 

Grey eyes lit up as he realised he had the entire day to hopefully do nothing but relax with the nightclub owner for the entire day. He would prefer it if he could do it forever but a single day would suffice for now. 

Just because he could, Daniel snuggled further into the Devil's embrace as Lucifer pressed a few kisses against the detectives forehead.

"are we going back to sleep or do you want breakfast now?" Lucifer asked, not having a particular preference, just hoping that Chloe doesn't call him in to consult on a crime scene or to help her solve a case and find out someone's inner most desires. He too wanted to spend all day with Detective Decker's ex husband.

"i don't care, just love me" Dan groaned, rolling so the two men were now chest to chest, Daniel on top of Lucifer. Lucifer wrapped his arms around his beloved holding him against, himself. 

"i am, i am, Daniel, my love, my darling what would you like for breakfast?" Lucifer asked laughing as he was kissing and tickling Dan, pushing him so that he was on top with Daniel's arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his neck. 

"whatever, i don't mind" Dan said before he squealed shrilly as Lucifer picked him up and carried him into the living area of the penthouse.


End file.
